1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and processes for detecting objects, especially for operating musical instruments, video games and the like.
2. The Prior Art
Apparatus for operating musical instruments by radiation has been described in the prior art. One such apparatus is described in EPA 89304784.5, wherein it is also taught that the apparatus may be used to generate optical images and the like, in general with the aid of a microcomputer, to control game-playing devices.